Electronic tickets, which can be used to obtain information, goods and services, can be dispensed over an internet connection. The most obvious example of a transaction using an electronic ticket would be the purchase of a train or airplane ticket. However, electronic tickets could also be used as vouchers for obtaining other goods or services. A transaction using a communications hookup not under control of the goods or service provider subjects the provider and his customer to a number of risks. The primary risk of providing a ticket on the internet would be the diverting of the ticket by a third party observing the transaction on the open connection. However, other risks exist for both the ticket provider and his customer.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide secure commercial transactions over a public communication network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for preventing stealing or fraud in connection with commercial transactions over the internet.